


Bookworm

by Invader_Grey



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Tommy Loves Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Grey/pseuds/Invader_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Billy lent Tommy his copy of The Sorcerer's Stone, he didn't expect him to fall in love with it. But Tommy's full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to get used to writing Tommy and celebrate International Fanworks Day. Hope you like it. ^^

No one expected Tommy to get into Harry Potter the way he did. Billy wasn't even sure he'd finish the first book when he lent it to him. So when he finished it in ten minutes and asked for the next one, it was a surprise. The way he talked about it even more so. So when he finished the series, he and Billy had a movie marathon. When the Deathly Hallows movies came out, Tommy went in costume. The story just... struck a chord with him. He couldn't help but love it, even if it was nerdy as hell.


End file.
